l'autre soir
by Mirabelle P
Summary: Petite réflexion sur Sirius. Des choses dont je venais de me rendre compte, et que j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Peut-être que ça vous plaira, peut-être pas, lisez, et vous saurez...


 **A/N : ATTENTION !!! QUE CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU LE TOME 5, ET QUI NE SOUHAITENT PAS AVOIR D'INFORMATIONS SUR CE QU'IL CONTIENT PASSENT LEUR CHEMIN. **

        Ne venez pas râler si vous n'avez pas tenu compte de cet avertissement et que vous avez appris des choses que vous ne vouliez pas savoir…

 **L'autre soir …**

 L'autre soir j'ai pensé. 

 J'étais dans ma chambre, il était tard. Il faisait noir. Dehors, les nuages obscurcissaient sûrement le ciel, habituellement d'un noir violacé, et les étoiles, brillantes, comme celle que j'imaginais danser dans ses yeux.

 C'est alors qu'elle m'est apparue, cette triste réalité, celle que, jusqu'ici, j'avais refusé de regarder. Dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute son horreur, dans mon esprit elle s'est implantée. Très rapidement, les images se sont succédées. 

 * * * 

_ Un petit garçon s'approchant de sa mère : _

_«- Dis, maman, tu m'aimes ?_

_- Tu es l'héritier de la noble maison des Black. Ne pose pas de question. »_

* * *

 _Une réception de famille. Tout le monde se connaît, et il voit bien qu'il y a des choses pas très claires qui se négocient, cachées sous des airs légers. Seul dans son coin, il observe sans parler._

_* * *_

_ Un petit frère, là depuis seulement trois ans. Il avait espéré d'abord avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeu, avec qui il pourrait partager ses doutes et ses idées. Hélas, quoiqu'avait fait son père à Regulus, il pouvait tout aussi bien oublier cela._

_* * * _

_ Dehors, tout semble si beau. Des enfants jouent. Il aimerait bien aller avec eux. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approche de la porte, et veut se glisser dehors, mais une gifle magistrale le projette à terre. _

_« - Tu vois maman, je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait le faire…_

_ - Mais oui, Regulus, tu as raison. »_

_ Les sangs-de-bourbe sont des êtres détestables… ne jamais s'en approcher… oui mère, promis mère…_

_* * *_

_Bien sûr, ses parents ne lui ont pas menti, après tout, ils faisaient tout cela pour son propre intérêt n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, ses parents avaient toujours raison. Si seulement il pouvait être aussi maître de ses émotions que son père, et si seulement il pouvait avoir un peu de la perspicacité et de la grâce de sa mère… _

_ Il allait devoir s'appliquer encore un peu plus !_

_* * * _

_« - Regarde ça Sirius. C'est un livre qui a été écrit par un de tes ancêtres. _

- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tue ces personnes, ce sorcier ? Il est méchant ?_

- _Non, ça c'est Gindelwald, un grand sorcier lui encore. Il a essayé de purifier le monde, mais hélas, en a été empêché  par _Dumbledore_. Méfie-toi de lui, mon garçon. Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, il t'observe et essayera de te faire faire tout ce qu'il veut. C'est un démon. Pour en revenir à Grindelwald, n'écoute pas ce qu'on te dira sur lui, en cours. Souviens-toi de ce que je te dis, bientôt quelqu'un viendra et continuera à accomplir la tâche qu'il a commencée. Tu devras te tenir prêt à l'aider de ton mieux. Applique-toi en cours, ça te servira beaucoup plus tard. Tu m'entends, mon garçon ?_

_  - Oui, père, je ferais comme vous me l'avez demandé. »_

_* * *_

_« - Tu devras entrer à Serpentard, ne l'oublie pas gamin ! Il en va de l'honneur de la famille. Tout le monde est passé par cette maison avant toi. Elle seule te permettra de développer tes véritables qualités. Ne t'approche pas des sangs-de-bourbe. Souviens- toi de ce que je t'ai dit sur certaines familles de sorcier. Dis-toi que tu es le meilleur, avec tout l'entraînement que je t'ai fait suivre. »_

_* * * _

_ « - GRIFFONDOR ???!?!!! »_

_ La voix magiquement amplifiée de sa mère emplissait tout l'espace de la Grande Salle. _

_ « - TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE, TU DÉSHONNORES NOTRE SANG…  DÉGÉNÉRÉ… TU ME DÉÇOIS BEAUCOUP… »_

_Et lui qui ne pouvait que murmurer _

_ « - Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire, ça n'est pas ma faute, je suis désol »_

_* * * _

 Une enfance d'obéissance servile, d'assimilations d'idées, et de connaissances, un mode de vie qui, jusque là lui avait semblé normal. De révolte peut-être aussi, mais surtout intérieurement. 

 Une adolescence emplie de doutes. Réaliser que tout ce qu'on lui avait appris jusque là n'était pas forcément vrai, ni bien, n'est pas vraiment une tâche facile. 

 Après ce stade, viennent les questions : pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils fait ça ? Que voulaient-ils de lui ? Ils avaient sûrement du essayer de l'utiliser pour espionner les Potter et d'autres sorciers puissants et influents.  Il avait probablement du endurer la méfiance, le dégoût de ses camarades… jusqu'à ce que James vienne l'aider, et, on pourrait presque dire, le sauver.

 Puis ensuite la relativisation. Une fierté, celle d'être Gryffondor, et différent des autres Black. Une autre, celle d'être capable de négliger l'opinion qu'avaient les autres, ceux qui ne comptaient pas beaucoup pour lui, de lui. Ils étaient effrayés, dégouttés ? Eh bien, qu'ils le soient, il s'en moquait royalement, tant que ses amis le croyaient et le connaissaient tel qu'il était vraiment.

 Juste alors qu'il était parvenu à se débarrasser des dernières choses qui le liaient encore à sa famille, il avait été précipité dans le monde des adultes, sans vraiment y avoir été préparé. Alors que tous les autres dérivaient tranquillement vers cette échéance durant toute leur jeunesse, lui avait été trop occupé à réorganiser ses pensés, à trier ses sentiments et ses opinions. 

 À peine intégré dans le monde, soutenu et aimé par ses amis, respecté par les autres, et rejeté par sa famille, il s'était retrouvé enfermé, pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Ironique, n'est-ce pas, comment un passé, dont on croit être libre, peut à tout moment (mais souvent au pire) vous rattraper ?

 Emporté, vif, téméraire, intelligent, courageux (ça n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait survécu à ses parents et à Azkaban…), espiègle dans ses moments les plus joyeux, tel avait été son caractère. Et pourtant, après une longue période de captivité, lorsqu'il parvient à s'échapper, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et croit rêver, lorsque son filleul se trouve être, à quelques détails près, la réplique parfaite de son meilleur ami. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'appuie sur lui, il essaye de l'aider, mais, inconsciemment, c'est son aide à lui, qu'il lui est en train de rechercher. De nouveau enfermé, le seul moyen qu'il a de s'évader est de vivre à travers lui, cet être sombre et tourmenté, qu'il avait alors pris pour son sauveur. Mais hélas, il ne trouve pas de satisfaction dans cette mascarade,  et très vite, il se rend compte que Harry n'est pas la personne qu'il espérait voir. Trop sérieux et sage, trop blessé aussi, trop semblable à lui-même… exactement le contraire de ce qu'il recherchait, du James qu'il espérait tant retrouver… un nouveau repère qu'il venait de perdre, et c'est à ce moment là que la vérité le frappa, jamais il ne trouverait ce qu'il recherchait : faire revivre un passé dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment détaché. 

 C'est à ce point que je me suis arrêtée, dans la vie de l'homme, (pour toujours enfant ?) qu'est Sirius Black. Va-t-il jamais arriver à surmonter ces obstacles démesurés ? Sortira-t-il jamais de cet état troubl ? Goûtera-t-il au bonheur de la vie, enfin calme et libér ? 

 Oui, j'en suis persuadée, car malgré tout, il était et il restera toujours un battant, et ce combat qu'il mène en ce moment, le plus important de tous ceux qu'il a connus et de tous ceux qu'il connaîtra jamais, il est bien décidé à le gagner, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Il veut exercer son droit, le plus naturel de tous, celui de grandir, de ne pas rester au stade où il a été forcé de rester…__

 L'autre soir, j'ai pleuré.

 Seule dans ma chambre, dans mon lit bien au chaud.  Après m'être imaginé, le choc de la réalisation étant passé. 

 De grosses larmes, des sanglots silencieux. Pour Sirius Black, l'éternel malheureux. 

 J'ai pleuré de tristesse, en revivant tous ses souvenirs comme si c'étaient les miens, en le voyant accomplir, pas à pas, son destin, tragédie du début à la fin, en le voyant grandir, comme si c'était mon enfant, mon ami, ou juste une connaissance lointaine, que pourtant on affectionne. 

 J'ai pleuré de désespoir, en le voyant troublé, hésitant, si isolé et désespéré.

 J'ai pleuré de rage, en le voyant, seul contre tous, sans que personne ne prenne la peine de lever la tête de ses propres problèmes pour aider cette âme en perdition.

 J'ai pleuré d'être incapable de l'aider, ne serait-ce que de loin. De ne pas pouvoir lui sourire, l'écouter lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de se confier, le secourir, le serrer bien fort dans mes bras, le faire rire, le consoler, ou tout simplement l'embrasser.

 J'ai pleuré d'impuissance, le voyant, mais ne pouvant pas le toucher, l'observant, mais ne pouvant pas le guider, sachant ses doutes et ses peurs, mais ne pouvant pas le réconforter.

 J'ai pleuré pour lui, mais peut-être que dans le fond, je pleurais pour moi aussi. Ma vie dans mes pensées, qui finit par me sembler plus vraie que ma vie matérielle. Moi, à jamais coupée de la réalité, et pour toujours hantée par certaines personnes, que, bien sûr, j'ai (en partie) inventées. Mon incapacité à m'habituer à laisser mon enfance, à réaliser qu'un jour (bientôt) il faudra que je quitte tout ce que jusqu'alors j'ai connu et aimé. Mes défauts et mes qualités. Tout cela me mène à la pensée suivante :

 Pour qui ai-je réellement pleur ? Est-ce pour Sirius Black, à la vie déchirée, ou était-ce, purement égoïstement, pour moi-même, et mes pauvres rêves tourmentés ?

**A/N :** J'ai longtemps hésité avant de publier ce texte. D'ailleurs, au moment où j'écris ça, je n'étais même pas encore sûre de le faire (mais enfin, si vous le lisez, ça veut dire que, finalement, je me suis décidée… ^^)

 Cette histoire est partie d'une discussion que j'ai eue avec Jo, au sujet de Sirius. Je lui avais montré une analyse du tome 5 que j'avais lue le matin même. Une des parties parlait justement du personnage de Sirius. Sur le moment, lorsque je l'ai lu, ça m'a touchée, mais je savais pas exactement pourquoi. Et c'est grâce à Jo que j'ai compris ce qui me dérangeait. Et donc voilà, j'ai eu envie de vous faire voir à vous aussi,  ma vision de ce personnage.

 Même si je trouve que ce texte ne reflète pas vraiment ce que je pense, qu'il est pas assez beau pour le sujet, je ne sais pas comme le rédiger autrement… donc voilà, je pense que vous aurez à vous contenter de ça… j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu et que ça vous a au moins un petit peu fait réfléchir.

 Une dernière chose, qui me semble importante : je tenais à vous faire savoir que, même si je tiens compte de certains éléments du tome 5 qui me semblent importants et intéressants pour le personnage, son caractère et son évolution. Par contre, une des chose dont je ne tiens pas compte (dans les futures fics, qui sont encore en rédaction, etc…) c'est le fait que Sirius est en fait, mort à la fin du 5…


End file.
